


dieser Weg wird kein leichter sein

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Severus recovers after a meeting.
Series: 15 minute fics [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242938
Kudos: 4





	dieser Weg wird kein leichter sein

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt word #57 on pillowfort.

He falls down on the dusty rug in front of the ratty old chair his father used to sit in, a thin trail of blood running out of his right ear and down to his throat as everything goes black.

*

His breaths feel laborious, like something thick is gathering in his throat, sliding down into his lungs. Like he just can't get enough air. With a gasp, he gathers enough air to let himself scream, let it all out. Breaths come in easier after that.

*

The air tastes like blood and smells like piss and everything he can feel is sodden. His head feels loose, airy, padded, and he can't hear a thing.

*

The knuckles on his left hand pulse and he lifts his head slightly to look at them. The world spins and everything is purple as he drifts off again.

*

Sun wakes him up and he takes a deep, painful breath, moaning as a dull, throbbing pain goes through his side. Slowly, taking his time, he assesses the damage before letting himself rise. It takes him nearly twenty minutes to drag himself to the kitchen. Unsteady, he stands next to the sink, letting the cold water run, sporadically letting it fill his hands so he could pour it over himself. As his energy returns, he starts drinking the water from his hands, letting his stomach fill until he can feel a sloshing with every move. 

Holding onto the wall, he makes his way to his bedroom, pulling his clothes off as he goes. Body shaking, he lets himself drop into the bed naked, pulling the covers over his head. Finally able to relax, he falls into a restful sleep.


End file.
